39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyaqua
OK...? Ok, so I'm there at the wiki. And I'm on Code Ideas. So do I just put my idea on it, with all of the details and stuff? BTW...where has Swordcross been? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code Is it Series1templateeee...!.png? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 14:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Badges Um, I looked at the Badge List and I saw the Madrigal Badge thing and so how do you make shared links? Fiske Cahill 02:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Code answer... I think it is (Branch) Headquarters, Strongholds, or Hot Spots. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk answer... Branch Strongholds The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk leaderboard ok... what did u want me to see? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) leaderboard ok... what did u want me to see? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 00:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) answer to code #2 Locations? or strongholds? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 01:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer Stubs? Admin? Adventurewriter28? Fiske Cahill 01:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) answer... hotspots? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Um Um, what? Fiske Cahill 01:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Shared Link I think I know what a shared link is, On the bottom of the page there is a toolbar that says Share, Follow Tools, Customize so click Share WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DELETE MY BLOG, I WORKED HARD ON THAT, DON'T EDIT WHATS NOT YOURS! you did delete it, i know becasue when i looked it said, this page has been deleted by happyqua, so dont denie it, i am not thick Hi, happy to help. Can you be more specific? Do you mean an interwiki link? Bchwood 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Code Is it: Browse and Templates? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Answer' Um, is it User Templates and Main Page? Fiske Cahill 10:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I would be happy to be a rollback, and also I didn't realise, but if I post my cards it will have the code on them, so I am going to wait until the website let's me enter my code, before I show it to anyone else. Sorry. answer tiny tim?Chrocky 02:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Answer Main Page Fiske Cahill 02:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) vesper hmm... once we find out some historic vespers. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 23:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Difference Happyaqua, What the difference of an admin and a rollback? Oh! and I'm probably joining a 39 Clues quiz bee on April 9 the winner gets VESPERS RISING and other stuff Please Vote: http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate And a pic of the competition poster: http://sumthinblue.com/the-39-clues-vespers-rising-launch-party/ (Philippines) Fiske Cahill 10:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do Fiske Cahill 11:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Name Change If an admin can change a pages name can you change the name of the page I made Card Pack 1: The Maco Polo Heist (the Marco Polo Heist) Fiske Cahill 03:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Left a message I left a message on your talk page on the pokemon wiki, can you check it? I have something to ask you about Pokemon. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''']] (Let's Talk) 04:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Code Card 414=Arnold Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 15:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The code is Card 414: Arnold Card Pack 4 = Article Fiske Cahill 11:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey I saw what you wrote on 1997's talk page and you said 200 + to be a rollback so can I be a rollback I got 400+ edits but only over 210 on pages so can I be a Rollback? Fiske Cahill 02:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) BR Hey, uh, Happyaqua? Can I have beurocratic rights? I'm an admin, and I have rollback, so can I have BR??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Wki Teams code Does it stand for the Active wiki administrators. The Awsome X! Swordcross and, AdventureWriter28 VictoriaG98 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Code Um if the one you put is a code then I think its The Wiki Administrators Fiske Cahill 04:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Where??? Ok, sounds good for the beaurocratic rights. :P BTW...where has everyone been??? Swordcross hasn't been on in like, 2 weeks, and rsldrb isn't on for like, 4-5 days!!! hmm... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Code answer... I think that the code answer to this week's wiki teams is...: User of the month??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Um I think its Active Wiki Andministrators or the Shining Starlings Fiske Cahill 05:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Code is it 'User of the Month' ? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Answer to the wiki teams code!!! I think that the answer is "Featured User"??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk how do you remove categories I added a category by accident and didnt know how to remove it. Can you tell me how? The x doesn't do anything. P.S. whats a rollback kangaroopower SC Where has Swordcross been? D'ya know anything about his absence???!!!??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk VERDICT!!! ALL RIGHT!!! Thanks for voting me for beurocratic rights! Update me when the verdict for my rights is known, OK! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk page delete why did you get rid of my page aboout the movieJjrichy187jjrchy187 BR Is there a verdict yet on my beurocratic rights??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk burecrats who is a buerecrat at the wiki? answer I think that this week's wiki team's code is An Important Announcement. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk answer Lucian Branch Chrocky 20:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why?!!!!!!!! The 39 clues wiki main page Wf code is it branch pages or main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 00:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you please make a Vespers Rising Template cus' I dont know how. Fiske Cahill 04:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) new template... I think that we really need to create a new template for the agent ranks on the website. The ones that are there are too simple, and the picture thingy doesn't work, and you can't make a nice background color to represent which branch!!! PS I made a new template...check it out on mission 7 that I'm currently in an extensive editing job. BTW where has Swordcross been??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk WF code answer Is it branch pages AND main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC)